OH MY GOD! WE'RE IN HYRULE!
by LiLZelda
Summary: REPOSTEDR & R and no flames, I found the oringinal copy of chapter four and uploaded it..YAYS! AND... I WROTE CHAPTER FIVE! YEEAA HHAAWWW!
1. Default Chapter

OH MY GOD!!!!! WE'RE IN HYRULE!!!!!!   
by LiLZelda   
  
I'MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Authors on fan fiction.Net: OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *they run away*   
LiLZelda: hmmm…bee-acths…  
Authors on fan fiction.Net: WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
LiLZelda: *meep*   
Some author: GET HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
LiLZelda: AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! *runs away, authors chase after her WHEEEEE*   
Navi: ENJOY PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!....oh yeah and I'm only gonna say this because LiLZelda would raise my salary if I I I did …NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
OOOOooooOOOOO, my first note before my story…(for some reason…cheers of monkeys can be heard…) anyway…this story is dictated to three authors I don't know personally but were probably the first three people to review my story (correct me if I'm wrong…seriously) Princess Epona, Burning Gundam, Pennywise the dancing clown and sturm6972!!!!!!! ^_^ thanx so much you guys!!!!!!! Hope you enjoy EVREYBODY!!!!!   
OH MY GOD!!!!! WE'RE IN HYRULE!!!!!!   
  
Disclaimer: what do you think?  
~*CHAPTER ONE: IT STARTS IN MY HOUSE…DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN~*   
  
(LiLZelda invited Princess Epona, Burning Gundam, Pennywise the dancing clown and sturm6972 to her house one lazy Friday afternoon right now there in her living room…rotting there brains out bored, playing some corny video game from the 60's)   
  
Sturm6972: *yawn* this game is so boring   
  
LiLZelda: (to herself) a second into the story and he's already making it sound redundant…  
  
Princess Epona, Burning Gundam: what's the point of this game anyway?   
  
LiLZelda: do think they were well high when they made this?   
  
Pennywise the dancing clown: very much so   
  
Sturm6972: (turns off game) do ya have any other games besides this one…   
  
LiLZelda: let's see…umm (starts reading random games) Flying Monkeys Galore…my Grandmother is really Elton John……Attack of the elephants……The Legend of Zelda and the Ocarina of Time…my underpants are up my a--   
  
Strum6972: wait!!! What was that other one?   
  
LiLZelda: what was what?   
  
Strum6972: the name of the game you just read  
  
LiLZelda: my underpants are up my a--   
  
Strum6972: NO!!! the other one   
  
LiLZelda: attack of the elephants?   
  
Strum6972: no   
  
LiLZelda: my grandmother is really Elton John?   
  
Strum6972: (annoyed) NO!!!!   
  
LiLZelda: what else is there?   
  
Strum6972: AGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!   
  
Pennywise the dancing clown: I think he means Flying Monkeys Galore   
  
Strum6972: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (grabs the OoT of LiLZelda's hand puts it in the game console)   
  
LiLZelda: I wouldn't do that if I were you…   
  
Princess Epona, Burning Gundam: LiLZelda your freaking me out…   
  
LiLZelda: I'm serious… that game's cursed by my great-great- great- great- great- great----   
  
Pennywise the dancing clown: HOW GOD DAMN 'GREAT' IS SHE?!!!!!!!!!!   
  
LiLZelda: just let me say it 40 more times and you'll find out……anyhoot, there's a curse on that game…   
  
Princess Epona, Burning Gundam: how could your EXTREMLY ancient grandmother put a curse on this game?!!   
  
LiLZelda: (points to a erne that says Grandmother DeDe on it) that's how…every full moon she comes out…(thunder and lighting flash)   
  
Strum6972: I'm scared….where did that lighting come from?   
  
LiLZelda: it's called a storm stupid… { A/N: STRUM6972 I AM SOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!! FOR PUTTING THAT IN!!!!}   
  
Strum6972: *phew* well in that case let the games begin!!!!! (presses start button)   
  
LiLZelda: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO   
  
Strum6972: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO   
  
Pennywise the dancing clown: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO   
  
Princess Epona, Burning Gundam: WHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! {a/n: sorry Princess Epona, Burning Gundam!!}   
(and so the four deranged people get sucked in the game…)   
*~END OF CHAPTER ONE~*   
~~~   
LiLZelda: sorry it's so short people, more to come SOON!!!!!!   
Pennywise the dancing clown: (with Princess Epona, Burning Gundam & Strum6972 there are holding torches) THERE SHE IS GET HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (they start to chase after me…oh joy…)   
LiLZelda: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs away*   
Navi: WAIT WHAT ABOUT MY RAISE?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh yeah to get a BOUNS on my next paycheck $_$   
LiLZelda wants me to say this…whoever can name those nonsense words featured in Link the Idiot of Time LiLZelda's first story…they get to be featured in a chapter of their choice like the 2, 3, or 4th chapter!!! And any reviewer of link, the idiot of time feels like they should be included in her extremely plotless story…just say so in a review of this story!!!!!!!! Thank you!!!!!!   
Strum6972's voice: burn those dollars!!!!!   
Navi: NO NOT MY MONEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *flies away* 


	2. YAY! Di, Kirby, and Pichu join! MUAHAHHA...

OH MY GOD!!! WE'RE IN HYRULE!!!!   
by LiLZelda   
  
YEA!!!!!! YEA!!!!!!! YEA!!!!!!!! CHAPTER TWO!!!!!!!!!!   
Random guy: IT BETTER BE FUNNY!!!!!!!!   
Random woman: AND LONGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
LiLZelda: ……YES IT WILL BE FUNNY AND RANDOM AND LONGER AND GUMBALLS AND PEPPER AND A MONKEY ON STILTS   
Monkey oh stilts: oooh ohhhh ah aaah (eats a banana) yum BANANA!!!!!!!   
Everybody: ……………………   
LiLZelda: AND DEDEDE123 AND KIRBY AND PICHU WILL BE IN MY FIC!!!!!!   
Audience: *cries*   
LiLZelda: why the smecklepoo are you guys crying?…not that I care   
Random woman: because *blows nose on tissue* it's *wipes tears* somebody other than you *blows nose*   
Random guy: yeah *sniffs*   
LiLZelda: AND NOW…ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
*more cries could be heard*   
LiLZelda: OH SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Disclaimer: hmmm…my parents make me dig for food in the trash can…we live in a huge Fed-Ex box…we no longer have a bank account anymore so…what do you think?   
~*CHAPTER TWO: HYRULE HERE WE ARE!!!!!!!!…the extremely pointless chapter~*   
  
*and our four deranged authors got sucked in the game, now they all land…uh…you know where*   
  
Pennywise the dancing clown: (PDC from now on, falls) AAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! (lands on her feet) *phew* thank you jet sailing class   
  
Princess Epona , Burning Gundam: (EBG, falls) WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! (lands on hands…yep..I'm not insane MOOOO…she lands by doing a handstand) *phew* thank you yoga classes (stands up straight)   
  
Strum6972: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (lands on back…SORRY STRUM6972!!!!!!!) OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
LiLZelda: WHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!---HEY STRUM WACTH OUT!!!!!!!!!! (too late… sorry strum6972...I landed ontop of your stomach)   
  
Strum6972: X.x   
  
LiLZelda: (gets off) O.O;;;;;; s-sorry   
  
Strum6972: WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN EATING?!!!!!!!!!!! (gets up)   
  
LiLZelda: nachos, donuts, pizza, ice cream, peppers, my pencil, and my homework…why do you ask?   
  
Strum6972: never mind forget it   
  
PDC: where are we?   
  
LiLZelda: in my game   
  
PDC: how do you know   
  
LiLZelda: for one thing this is Hyrule Field…and for another… the title of my story is OH MY GOD!!! WE'RE IN HYRULE!!!!!   
  
PDC: SO WHERE ARE WE?!!!!!!   
LiLZelda: it's obvious isn't it we're in the Mushroom Kingdom   
  
Everybody (except LiLZelda): -_-;;;;;;   
  
LiLZelda: what?   
  
(suddenly Dedede123 (Di) Pichu and Kirby fall out of the sky)   
  
Di: MMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! (falls on strum6972)   
  
Pichu: $%^&#!!!! $%^&#!!!!!! $%^&#!!!! $%^&#!!!! $%^&#!!!!!! (is caught by LiLZelda)   
  
Kirby: F*** F*** F*** F*** F*** F***!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (lands on the ground…HARD!!)   
  
Di: HELLLLOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!   
  
Strum6972: mmmp mmph mmmmphf!!!!!   
  
Di: huh? Oh… (gets off)   
  
PDC: how did you know he said 'get off'   
  
Di: I speak 'MMPHF!!!'   
  
Everyone (except Di): O.O;;;;;;;   
  
LiLZelda: (puts Pichu down) HOW THE $%^&# DID YOU GUYS GET HERE?!!!!!   
  
Pichu: we fell from the sky stupid   
  
LiLZelda: oh…WELLL THEN HHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOWWWWDDDDDDYYYYY!!!!!!!   
  
Pichu: (whispers to Di) she must have fell harder than Kirby   
  
Di: *nods*   
  
Kirby: how the moo did you guys moo here?   
  
EBG: LiLZelda's great- great- great- great-great-great---   
  
Di: HOW GOD DAMN 'GREAT' IS SHE?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
LiLZelda: just let her say it forty more times and you'll find out…   
  
EBG: anyhoot, her EXTREMLY ancient Grandmother DeDe put a curse on the game and strum pressed the start button which LiLZelda told him not to…but he did anyways so we went though a portal-   
  
LiLZelda: OOOOHHH THE COLORS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE HORRIBLE COLORS!!!!!!!!!!!! DERANGED!!!!! DERANGED!!!!!!!   
  
EBG: 0_0;;;;; uhhh…anyway we went though a portal…but LiLZelda was too lazy to put it in so we fell though the sky and *takes a deep DEEP breath* here we are ^__^   
  
Di: moo moo MMOOOOOOO cow…AHAHHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA--- HEY LOOK A ELF BOY!!!!!!   
  
(link and Navi approach them)   
  
Link: hi my name is--   
  
LiLZelda: FRISSLEDORF!!!!!   
Link: (eyes turn bloodshot red) WHAT WAS THAT MINOR?!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
LiLZelda: O__O;;;;; n-n-n-nothing sir   
  
Link: I thought so…anyhow, my name is--   
  
Strum6972: Link; we know who you are…   
  
Link: REALLY?!!! WOW!!!!! LOOK NAVI LOOK A PCHSYO!!!!   
  
Navi: it's a psychic Link…   
  
Link: oh…HOW DO YOU KNOW WHO WE ARE?!!!!!!!!!!   
  
EBG: uhhhh   
  
PDC: ummm   
  
Strum6972: errrr   
  
Di: mmmpfh!!!!!  
  
LiLZelda: moo COW moo COW moo COW   
  
Pichu: AHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA   
  
Kirby: F*** F*** F***!!!!!!!!!   
  
Navi: uh yeah…we'll just take that as a 'I don't know' …BUT…CONEDENLTY!!!!!!… Princess Zelda might help you we're on the way to see her…(laugh insanely)   
  
Link: yeah we're going to show her this oversized mint tic tac (takes out the Kokiri gem)   
  
Navi: IT'S NOT A TIC TAC IT'S A------   
  
Pichu: (goes wild…so does Kirby) TIC TAC?!!!!! THAT'S CANDY!!!!!! I WANT MY $%^&# CANDY!!!!!! (dives for the tic tac)   
  
Kirby: (laughs insanely and bounces up and down) NO WAY I SAW IT FIRST!!!!!! I WANT MY CANDY CANDY CANDY CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCAAAAAAANNNNNNDDDDYYYYYYY!!!!!!! (dives for the candy)   
  
(Pichu grabs the uh 'tic tac' out of Link's hand…Kirby tries to grab it…they wrestle)   
  
Pichu: AGGGHHHH!!!!! LET GO OF MY EGGO!!!!!   
  
Kirby: O__O;;;; (lets go)   
  
Pichu: HA!!!! (eats it)   
  
Kirby: B****B**** B***** !!!!!!   
  
Link: YOU ATE MY FRISSLEDORFING TIC TAC!!!!   
  
Navi: FRICK!!!! IT ISN'T A TIC TAC!!!!!   
  
Link: liar!!!!   
  
LiLZelda: …………(takes a aspirin and gets all perky again) LET'S GO TO PRINCESS ZELDA!!!!!!!!! WHEEEE!!!!   
  
Link: YEEEEEAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (starts signing to the tune of 'follow the yellow brick road)   
Follow the long dirt path   
  
Navi:   
Follow the long dirt path (what the fawk was I thinking.. nothing…probably…just ignore that part)  
  
Di:   
LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
LiLZelda: WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEE   
  
(and they all walk towards Hyrule Castle Town)   
  
~~~   
LiLZelda: YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! Chapter 2 DONE!!!!!   
Navi: (laughs insanely)   
LiLZelda: things to come in the next chapter---- YOU DECIDE!!! But it has to do with Hyrule Castle Town market and the drawbridge so THINK!!!!!!!!!!  
Navi; (foam starts coming out of her mouth) MMMMOOOOOOO COW OOOOOOOO COW!!!!!!!!!!!!   
~~~~   
  
^_^à ~_^   
  
~LiLZelda~ 


	3. More authors join, more insanity

OH MY GOD!!!!! WE'RE IN HYRULE!!!!!   
~by LiLZelda~   
MWHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA--- (perky) chappie 3!!!!   
LiLZelda: and I wrote all by myself!! ^__^   
Di: *coughs* liar *coughs*   
LiLZelda: -_- i hate you (A/N: ONLY JOKING DEDEDE123!!! ^___^)   
Di: *is reciving candy and flowers from audience* I know you do   
LiLZelda: -_____- *sigh* aw fawk.... just no flames and R & R thank you ^__^ *gets trampled by fans heading to Di* .   
~~~~THANK YOU VERY MUCH KIRBY AND PICHU FOR THE INSPIRATION ^___^ --- -__- just don't let this get to your heads (A/N: just kidding!!)~~~   
Disclaimer: nopes duhhhhhhhh *drools*   
~*Chapter Three: Hyrule Market…..AND ANNA NICLOE?!!~*   
***Last time our insane authors met up with Link and Navi, who were on there way to see Princess Zelda....our adventurers are now in Hyrule Castle Town Market***   
Pichu: OOOOOOHHHH HYRULE CASTLE TOWN MARKET WHEEEE!!!!!! (runs off)   
Kirby: HHEHEHEHEHHEHEHE!!!! Let's go harass people!!!! MWHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHA (follows Pichu)   
LiLZelda: we're going to see Zelda WHEEE!!!! we're going to see Zelda WHEEE!!! we're going to see Zelda WHEEE!!! (keeps repeating)   
Strum6972: what the f*** is wrong with you?!! (Edward appears out of nowhere (A/N: happy strum6972? ^_^) )   
Edward: too much sugar I suppose   
Strum & Di: EDWARD?!!!!!!!   
Edward: hello!!!   
LiLZelda: WELCOME TO THE STROY FIDO!!!!!! ROOF ROOF!!! MWHHAHAHHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!! *0*  
EBG: no more sugar for you.....   
PDC: so where do we go?   
Navi: to see the Princess Duuuurrrr  
  
Link: (shakes head) no too see the........FLYING MONKEYS!!!! MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA (points to the sky to reveal a.....)   
  
Chours: DUN DUN... DUNNNNNNN   
  
(…a bird -_-;;;;)   
Bird: ooooh ohhh ah aaah (eats a bananna) yum BANANNA!!!!!   
  
Everyone: O_O;;;;;;;;;;;;   
  
Pichu: (comes back with a load of money in his hand) THAT'S NO BIRD IT'S A…A…   
  
Bird: (rips off costume to revel--)   
  
Chours: DUN DUN…DUNNNNNN   
  
(Dark Phoinex!!! A fanfic author)   
  
Dark Phoinex: Hi!!!!! (flys down)   
  
LiLZelda: how did you get here?   
  
Dark Phionex: you added me to this fic stupid   
  
LiLZelda: ohhh- but I ain'ts stupids (starts to foam at the mouth)   
  
Dark Phionex: who are you by the way   
  
Strum 6972: I'm strum6972 these are my friends Di and Edward   
  
Di: HELLO!!!!! MMFPH!!!!   
  
Dark Phionex: O_O   
  
Edward: hi I'm Edward I'm Russisn (A/N: Strum6972 you have to tell me about Edward's personality I have to find out what he's like so I can add to his charater!!)   
  
Dark Phionex: Okaaay…um who are you guys?   
  
EBG: who   
  
Dark Phionex: them   
  
PDC: BE MORE SPECFIC!!!!   
  
Dark Phionex: them (points to Pichu and Kirby)   
  
EBG: oh…….   
  
Pichu: Hi I'm Pichu!! I have a short attention spand and I--- (wanders somewhere elese)   
  
Kirby: I'm Kirby and I just harassed a old lady!! MWHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA  
  
Dark Phionex: ………Okaaaay…….   
  
EBG: I'm Princess Epona Buring Gundam!!!! WOOHOOO!!!!!!   
  
PDC: and I'm pennywise the dancing clown the first reviewer of LiLZelda story!!!!   
  
Link: I'm LINKY !!!!!!! BWHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAH PLASTICBAGS MWHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA *_*   
  
Navi: I'm navi , the only sane one in this fic (starts to foam at the mouth)   
  
Dark Phionex: errr…k…. (perky) hey where are we going by the way?   
  
LiLZelda: we're off to see Princess Zelda to see if she can help me tie my shoe!!! HAHAHHAHAHAHHA FUNNY BUNNIES!!!!!! (points to a red head girl sining randomly at the foutain)   
  
Link: (eyes turn into big hearts) OOOOooooHH she's purty (strats to drool)   
  
Strum6972: ya know she is kinda cute (A/N: I hope your not gonna kill me for say that Strum6972) (starts to walk over to Malon) wanna come woth me Link   
  
Link: where?   
  
Strum6972: to there (points where Malon is)   
  
Link: hell NOOOO!!!!!!! I'm not going towards that *****!!!! No way I'm going near that w****!!!!   
  
Everyone: O_O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;   
  
Link: I was staring at her (points to…..ANNA NICLOE!!!!!)   
  
Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (they run around Hyrukle Castle Town Market Anna Nicloe is chasing them)   
  
Anna Nicloe: come back here babys WOOOOOOO!!!!!! YEAH!!!!! (starts pole dancing)   
  
Strum6972: ARGGHHHH!!!!!!! THE IMAGES!!!!!! EDWARD QUICK BOMB HER!!!!!!!   
  
Edward: take this you sickly-perverted American!!!!! (takes out a gerande and throws it at Anna Nicloe.)   
  
SFX guy: BOOOOOWW---hey wait a second it's---   
  
SFX sound: BOOOOOM   
  
SFX guy: heehee…yaeh that's it BOOOM…..HEY!!!!!!!   
  
( dust clears…..ANNA NICLOE IS STILL ALVIE!!!!)   
  
PDC: NOOOOOOOO AHHHHHH!!!!!!!! DIE YOU ***** $%^&#!!!!!! (repeatedly hits her with the pole)   
  
Anna Nicloe: *dies* x.X (rats eat her body….okay that was a little unesscary to put….aw well)   
  
LiLZelda: …………..(takes a aspin and sunndenly becomes peky again) Hey I just thought of something!!!   
EBG: that we're going to need a WHOLE lot of lawyers this week for mursering anna nicloe?   
  
LiLZelda: other than that…….   
  
Navi: THEN WHAT G'DAMMIT   
  
LiLZelda: let's go see that redhead that was randomly siging in the middle of Hyrule Castle Town Market   
  
Everybody: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKAYYYYYSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (and they all head off)   
~~~  
ALL RIGHTIE!!!!!! I'LL HAVE TOO SAY THAT WAS A FARILY GOOD CHAPPIE!!!!   
Random reviewer: THAT CHAPTER SUCKED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
LiLZelda: bee-acthy well anyway title of the next chappie: Malon the ranch girl and our completey pointless discusion UNTIL THEN…   
Random reviewer: MAKE LILZELDA MISERBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
LiLZelda: -__-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; No flames and ………   
R & R   
~~~~~~ 


	4. Malon, the Ranch Girl and our Completel...

OH MY GOD!!!!! WE'RE IN HYRULE!!!!!!!   
  
~by LiLZelda~  
  
WOOOOOHOOO CHAPPIE FOUR!!!!! MUAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! (lighting and thunder flashes)   
  
Everybody: O.o;;;;;;;;;;;;   
  
LiLZelda: Oh yeah I forgot, two new people are joining us today.....Ken of Melee (KoM) and heath 999 (h999)!!!! MUHAHAHHAHA!!   
  
Everybody: *starts to tear up*   
  
LiLZelda: uh-oh-- don't cry!   
  
Everybody: *sniffles*   
  
LiLZelda: uhhhh......LOOK FLYING MONKEY DEMONS!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everbody: *pulls out tissues*   
  
LiLZelda: FFFFFLYYYYYYYYIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG MMMMMMOOOOOOOONNNNKKEEYYYY DEEEEEEEEMMMMMOOOOOONSSS!!!!!   
  
Everybody: WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *cries* ;~;   
  
LiLZelda: *sigh* ON WITH THE SHOWW!!!!!!!!!!!......OR STORY......OR----- OH SCREW IT!!!!!!!!! and by the way no flames....all flames will be sent to my audience here....   
  
Everybody: ;~;---- O.o AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH *all run for the exit only to find out it's locked*   
  
LiLZelda: MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *flames shoot up around her*   
  
Disclaimer: .........NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!--- ^__^   
  
By the way...... Princess Epona Buring Gundam was changed to just (PE) since I discoverd Buruing Gundam was another person....oopise ^_^; and Pennywise the dancing clown was changed to (Vipress) since I discovered that she changed her name to ~The Vipress~ AGGGHH GET YOUR NAMES FRIGGIN STRAIGHT HERE PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!! The Vipress and Princess Epona chase her with torches...   
  
LiLZelda: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*Chapter Four: Malon the ranch girl and our completely pointless discussion~*   
  
*Last time our, um.....okay....er, um.....*AHEM* Last time our derarged authors, dergand poke'mon, derarged fairy, and dergaed fairy boy all killed Anna Nicole.....now they are on their way to talk to Malon, the ranch girl*   
  
LiLZelda: hmmm, how should I introduce myself mabye.....*puts on a hillbilly accent* HOWDEY YA'LL!!!!! *yuck* NOW WHATS YA'LL DOIN' IN A PLACE LIKE THIS *yuck*   
  
Everybody (except you-know-who): O.o   
  
Vipress: there's a possible chance she might say that.....   
  
LiLZelda: ...........SHE STOLE MY WORD MALON STOLE MY WORDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (foams at the moth) MGFSJHYafjhFShfjghfgafgfsafshsjfjaJGFJFJASDGASFJ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (runs around in cirlcles foaming at the mouth screming just that)   
  
Everybody in Hyrule Castle Market Town: O.O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;   
  
Strum6972: umm, Edward?   
  
Edward: GET YOUR GAS MASKS READY EVERYBODY!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
(Everybody (not even going to say it.....)puts gas masks on...)   
  
Edward: BOMBS AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!! (shoots a sleeping gas bomb on LiLZelda)   
  
LiLZelda: NSJKHAA...AKLLKAJSLDS;JL.SLJDAL;DJALS;DAJS!!!!!!!------- *yawn* HSJAHJKSA;;AHBSHGAKJH......~o~ *falls alseep*   
  
Everbody: (cheers)   
  
PE:okay now somebody carry her......Strum?   
  
Strum6972: hell no   
  
PE: I refuse to so.....uh Vipress?   
  
Vipress: .............NO   
  
PE: ummmm, this author that appered out of nowhere....   
  
Author 1: Urr, no thanks by the way the names Ken of Melee.....KoM for short....   
  
PE:urrr, second author that appered out of nowhere   
  
Author 2: nooo, by the way name's heath999 but for short it's h999   
  
Navi: what about you Di?   
  
Di: SJGHDJKWDHFKLHJKLKS..S;;SSJHDBVK???   
  
Everyone: O.O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;   
  
Di: no.....   
  
Everyone: -__-;;;;;;   
  
PE: Dark Phoinex?  
  
Dark Phoinex: fine.....by the way.....where's those two poke'mon and that elf boy?   
  
Di: O.o OH NO THERE LOSE THIER LOSE RRRRRRRRRRRUUUUNNN RUUNNN FOR THE HILLS!!!!!!!!!!!!! PICHU AND KIRBY ARE LOSEEE!!!!!!!!!!! (Di runs in the crowd sceaming just that)   
  
Navi: HOLY $%%%^$%^!!!!!!!!! LINK IS LOSE TO.......RUNNN RUNNNN CLAIM SANTUARY!!!!!! SANTUARY!!!!!!!!! (runs in the same direction Di went)  
  
Dark Phoinex: (picks up LiLZelda) er.....shouldn't we be going now......  
  
Everybody: (nods)   
  
*they go to Malon the ranch girl who is signing her song in the middle of Hyrule--oh, you know......*   
  
KoM: Hi ya!   
  
Malon: ooooOOOOOOOoooOOOOOo---- oh.... *AHEM* HOWDEY YA'LL!!!!! *yuck* NOW WHATS YA'LL DOIN' IN A PLACE LIKE THIS *yuck*   
  
Everyone: O.o;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;   
  
(LiLZelda wakes up and jumps off of Dark Phoinex now shorted to (DP)   
  
LiLZelda: I KNEW IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I KNEWWWW IT!!!!! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!!! YOU DIND'T BELEIVE ME BUT I KNEW IT AHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAAAHAHHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! (balls up in a fetile postion and starts rocking back and forth foaming at the mouth) hehe....I'll.....never....tell.....any of you.....muahhahahha......   
  
Everybody: O.o;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;   
  
Vipress: er.....yeah.....anyway, um........what are you doing siging randomly in a big market where two poke'mon and a elfish like boy are probably reaking havoc on right now....   
  
(a huge explosion can be heard in the background)   
  
Malon: (eyes grow big and small) well, after the leprcan told me that the winged monkeys were killed by Dr. Evil Shorts....I got high on milk....(60's music plays in the backgroud and colors surrounded Malon like from blue to pink to yellow to purple and vice versa)   
  
h999: O.o;;;;;;;;;;; ummm how could you get high on milk?   
  
Maoln: EASSY PIXE ELEPHANT.....YOU HAVE TO PUT POT IN IT!!!!!!! NOW COULD YOU PLEAZ GET THE UNDERPANTS SO I CAN EAT THEM MOMMY?   
  
Everyone: O.o ( A/N: They seem to like that face very much since...THEY MADE IT A THOUSAND FRIGGIN' TIMES!!!)   
  
DP: well at least---- HOLY $%^#!!!!!!!!! LILZELDA'S SMOKING POT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
LiLZelda: (smoke) don't worry.....(smoke) it only has sugar in it....... (same thing that happened to Malon happens to her) PURTY PIXE FISH AND GUMDROP MONKEYS.......(chases them although....it's not really there)   
  
PE: great now she's lose.....   
  
(In the background you can here sceams such as she's lose.....and.....AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!.....on with the....thingy)   
  
Malon: ANYWAYS.....SINCE YOU PIXE MONKEYS SEEM SO NICE MEET ME TOMORROW AT THE ELEPHANT MONKEY'S HOUSE THERE (points to Hyrule Castle) UNTIL THEN...........(eyes grow big and small) WHHEEEEEEEEEEE (disappers)   
  
KoM: well before we can do that we...have to.....   
  
PE: seach for ......well.....you know......   
  
h999: yep....let's get strated guys....   
  
*****   
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOO SORRY IF IT WAS SHORT AND ALL BUT I'VE BEEN TO BUSY WITH SCHOOL WORK AND SUCH!!!!!! I'LL PROBABLY UDATE THE MOST ON THE WEEKEND K? OKAY!!!!!!!!! NEXT CHAPTER: The search for Di, Kirby n' Pichu, Navi, Link, and OH NOO, LiLZelda   
  
Until then R & R ...... and....   
  
NO FLAMES---- hold on a sec I did that the wrong way let me strat over......   
  
Until then no flames.....and......   
  
R & R   
  
***** 


	5. The search for Di, Kirby n' Pichu, Navi,...

OH MY GOD!!!!! WE'RE IN HYRULE!!!!!!!!

~by LilZelda~

~and Dark Dedede 923~

Hi, I'm Dark Dedede 923, otherwise known as Di. HHHHOOOOWWWWDDDDYYYY!!!!

Random Guy: YOU TOOK OUR FRIEND LILZELDA!!!

Random Guy #2: YOU MUST DIE!!!

*everyone runs around with torches at Di*

Di: NO, PLEASE!!!!! SPARE ME!!!! WHY, LILZELDA, WHY?!?!?!?!?!

LilZelda: .....

Di: Oh, and uh, all flames will be sent to my audience here.... hey, where'd they go?

Audience: *has nobody but a sign that says we will not come back until LilZelda comes back*

Di: Oh, one more thing, I will do my utmost and absolutamente best to get what you deserve... so, ONWARD!

CHAPTER FIVE!!! WHOO HOO!!!

Random Guy: Send in the mutant beavers!!

Di: NO, PLEASE!!!

CHAPPIE FIVE!!!!

Di: WHOO HOO!!! LET'S EAT SOME FAIRIES AT THE ELEPHANT MONKEYS HOUSE!!!!

Pichu: But I'm not done smoking... (smoke) .... PIXIE ELEPHANTS...... (starts to foam at mouth)

Kirby: (gasp) THE ENTIRE CASTLE IS MADE OF SUGAR CANE!!!

Di: LET'S EAT THE MONKEY'S HOUSE!!!

Kirby: OK!!! (Munch)

LilZelda: OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! I WANNA JOIN!!! MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME!!!!!!!!! (eats the window) SUGAR!!!! SUGAR!!!!!

Navi: SUGAR!!!!! MONKEYS!!! WHERE'S LINK?!?!?!?! (starts to cry and bounce up and down)

Link: HERE I AM!!! (tries to fly like Superman) WWWWWWWWHHHHHHEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Jumps on the castle and eats it)

Zelda: (opens the window) (looks a lil gangsta, sunglasses, but usual) WhAT THE FRISSLEDORF ARE DOING HERE?!?!

Pichu: LOOK, KIRBY, A REAL LIVE GINGERBREAD MAN!!!

Kirby: (starts to growl) EAT THE GINGERBREAD MAN!!! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!

Pichu n' Kirby: (jump on Zelda and start to eat her dress)

KoM: Hey, what the f-

Vipress: LOOK, THERE TRYING TO EAT the GINGERBREAD HOUSE!!

Sturm6972: Di, Di, Di...

Edward: THAT'S IT! STAND BACK!!!! (Takes out a rocket launcher and shoots at them) DESTROY!!!!

PE: O.O That wasn't necessary....

Zelda: STOP EATING MY DRESS!!! YOU'RE GONNA GET ME NAKED!!!

Pichu: I bet you everything else under her is made of sugar too!!!

Kirby: EAT FASTER!!!

Link: Hey, what's that?

LilZelda: IT'S CANDY!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! (tries to eat the rocket... and dies (I'm sorry, but I don't care if you want to kill me or not... you really do need to try and exist again))

Di: Oooooohhhh.

LilZelda: IT'S OKAY, THE ELEPHANT MONKEY PROTECTED ME!!! IJADHGLAHLRUIGHIERUHI U%&*%&E#!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

KoM: (thinking) Why didn't LilZelda die? WHY?!?!?!?! (no offense, again)

Elephant Monkey: (deep voice) MUHAHAHAHA, and now I'm going to kill you.

Di: o.o NNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!!

  



End file.
